


Unconventional Experimentation

by Amethystia



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie Lynn and her daemon were always in a hurry to grow up. When the Father President of the Consistorial Court of Discipline takes a liking to her and gives her a home, her daemon has already settled. She is only 14 but the Father President has plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> This is my first His Dark Materials Fic. Please be warned that it is strange and is rated M for a reason. If you are offended by sexual content, incest, pedophilia or prostitution do not read this story.

Jessie Lynn and her daemon, Nealan, were walking down a crowded street. Jessie was 14 years old and Nealan had settled as a morning dove. His pearly grey feathers shone in the early morning sun. Unknown to Jessie or Nealan a man was watching them. This man was Father President Hugh McPhail of the Consistorial Court of Discipline. Father McPhail had been observing this girl for several weeks now. He had an experiment in mind and she was the perfect candidate for it. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about it yet, for it wasn’t exactly conventional. His plan was to first capture the girl, then he would worry about making her cooperate. It seemed she was an orphan and he was sure if he offered her a home, she would do whatever he wanted.  
Suddenly Nealan swivelled his head around and stared at Father McPhail. Jessie whispered, “What is it, Neal?” Then she followed his gaze and saw the man Nealan was staring at. She saw him watching her. She went up to him.  
“Excuse me, sir. Why are you staring at me?” She asked him. Nealan fluttered near her shoulder and watched the man. He smiled at her.  
“Well my dear, I noticed that you don’t exactly have a home and I wanted to offer you one.” But while he distracted her with his words, his daemon grabbed hers. Nealan fluttered frantically. As Jessie was about to cry out Father McPhail slapped a hand over her mouth.   
“You’ll come with me without a fuss, sweetling.” He whispered to her as he dragged her away. He stuffed her in a car and signalled the driver to drive off to the Consistorial Court. He tied her up as she struggled. He gagged her too. She stopped struggling but glared at him over the gag in her mouth.   
“This is just a precaution, little one; I’m not going to hurt you.” He told her.  
Her eyes narrowed, but she did nothing more.   
Father McPhail took this opportunity to continue, “I require you for a…experiment, so to speak. See, I have an idea in mind, but I require a pretty, and strong, young girl like yourself.” He explained.  
She stopped glaring at him and he removed her gag so she could speak.   
“An experiment? What kind of experiment?” She was intrigued; maybe she could actually do something with her life, instead of wandering the streets, making a penny here and a penny there.   
“An unconventional experiment.” Father McPhail replied. Jessie smiled.   
“I could work with that.” She said. Now it was his turn to smile. This was easier than he thought it would be.   
“Well, when we return to the Consistorial Court, where I am the Father President. I will get you settled in some rooms adjacent to mine; we will begin our ‘experimentation’.” He said with a chuckle. His eyes twinkled and she smiled at him once more. Then he untied her and she didn’t struggle at all. She just sat calmly, looking out the window.   
“Father President? Why me?” The girl turned to look and Father McPhail.   
Father McPhail smiled.  
“Well, for several reasons really. One, you’re a street kid and no one would miss you. Two, you’re very pretty. Three, you look very strong. And four, you seem to have a taste for adventure and an insatiable curiosity, both very good qualities for the experiment I have in mind.” He told.  
Now Jessie seemed more interested than ever and found herself trying to figure out what on earth this experiment could be. She wondered if she would like it. She hoped it would be interesting at least.  
Finally, the car stopped and they arrived outside a big, imposing, church-like building.  
“Is this it, Father President?” Jessie asked. Nealan sat on her shoulder and ruffled his feathers.   
“Yes, it is. Welcome to the Consistorial Court of Discipline. Your new home.” Father McPhail smiled at her. He got out of the car and held the door open for her. She climbed out, staring up at the building in awe.   
Father McPhail led the girl through the building pointing out some things as they went. Finally they arrived at a set of ornate double doors. A servant opened them to reveal the most amazing room Jessie had ever seen. There was wood paneling on the walls and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Father McPhail went to the wall on the right hand side of the room and tapped a knot in the wood. A section of the wall slid aside.  
“Wow!” Jessie gasped, staring at the wall with her mouth hanging open. On the other side lay a smaller, yet just as beautiful room with the biggest bed she had ever seen. There was a book shelf on the far wall filled with books. Jessie couldn’t wait to read some of them.   
“This room is yours, my dear.” Father McPhail motioned for her to enter. It was then she saw the magnificent wardrobe. “The wardrobe is fully stocked with every type and colour of clothing you could imagine. It’s all yours.” He continued. Jessie stared at him with wide eyes and ran to throw her arms around him.  
“Thank you! Thank you! I’ll do whatever you want!” She cried as she buried her face in his shirt. She did not notice the gleam of anticipation in his eyes that should have made her nervous. He smiled and patted her back.   
“You should get a good night sleep. Our…experiment…will begin in the morning.” He told her. She smiled up at him, then entered her room.   
“Goodnight!” She called. Then he closed the wall up.   
“Goodnight, indeed.” Father McPhail whispered to himself, chuckling a bit as he walked away. A smile crept over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up! I’m sorry if this freaks anyone out, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you! Read, review and enjoy!

Jessie awoke in the amazing room and smiled to herself. She clambered out of the huge bed, feeling well rested for the first time in ages. It had been so long since she had slept in an actual bed. She looked at the wardrobe for a moment before gingerly opening the doors. She gasped. The wardrobe seemed endless! She had never seen so many clothes in her entire life. She picked out a lilac silk dress and put it on. She found some matching shoes and tried to remember how to get out of the room. She looked around. She could not see a door anywhere. She frowned. Then she remembered that Father McPhail had opened a panel in the wall to reveal this room. It was then she realized there were no windows either. She began to wonder what he wanted her for. She ran her hands along the walls, beginning to feel trapped and stuffy. She grew more scared with each circuit of the room. 

She began to pound her fists against the walls. She screamed as loudly as she could, tears beginning to pour down her face. She was freaking out. But no one came. She was alone. She collapsed onto the giant bed and began to sob. Nealan settled on her shoulder, touching a wing tip to her cheek.

“Don’t cry, Jessie.” He whispered to her. She turned her head to look at him and stroked his head with her fingertip.

“You’re right, Neal, I have to calm down and find a way out of here.” She hastily wiped away her tears and stood from the bed. She circled the room several times, running her hands along the walls, until she found a seam that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Slowly she felt around the seam until she pressed lightly in one place and the panel in the wall opened. She peered cautiously out of the room. When she saw the coast was clear, she ran across to the big double doors. 

She heaved the doors open and took off down the hall, knocking down people as she went. Nealan flew at her side. She ran up and down hallways, until she ran smack into a man. She looked up to see a hardly surprised Father McPhail. 

“Oh, Father President! I—“ She began to explain herself.

“It’s alright, my dear.” He interrupted, smiling at her. “I should not have tried to keep you caged. One look at your daemon should have told me that. Such a beautiful morning dove. What is his name?”

“His name is Nealan.” 

“Do I detect a hint of malice in your voice? I am sorry for locking you up. Though the fact that you managed to escape proves once again that you are perfect for my experiment.” He gently took her arm and led her back to his room.

Once they reached his rooms, he guided her to a beautiful couch. She sat down. He poured her a cup of tea. 

“So, I suppose you want to know what our little experiment is all about.” He sat down in the chair across from her. “Well I am trying to build an army.”

“An army? What does that have to do with me?” Jessie asked, intrigued.

“You will be their mother.”

“Their mother?!” She exclaimed. “What do you mean?!”

“I mean that you will give birth to my entire army. It will take a long time. But if I train them from practically the moment they are born, they will be the strongest army known to man. With this I will defend the church and defend God.” 

Jessie sat in awe. Nealan fluttered around her head uneasily. She understood now. And she only had one more question. 

“Who will be their father?”

“I will.”

With that the girl fainted right there on the couch, seeming to slip to the floor almost in slow motion. Nealan gave a piercing cry before he too fell unconscious, falling slowly to the ground beside the girl. Father McPhail shook his head. He gently picked up the girl, and her daemon, though careful not to let any bare skin touch the daemon. He carried them to the room behind the panel and laid them gently on the bed. The rest would have to wait until they awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter three. I warn you, I was in a very dark place as I wrote this as so I have made the main character to be. Sorry if this bothers anybody. But don’t worry; she gets happier towards the end. As usual, Read, Review and Enjoy.

The room was covered in darkness as the girl awoke once more. She sat up slowly as she remembered her attempted escape and her subsequent conversation with Father McPhail. For some reason she felt empty inside, like the last tendrils of her waning innocence had ebbed away during the night. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and walked slowly to the big wardrobe. This time she chose a pitch-black floor length dress. She did not wear shoes. She easily found the knot in the wood paneling and opened the door. She walked slowly and aimlessly to the big double doors and slipped into the hall. She began to wander the halls, a morose air about her. Nealan sat perched on her shoulder, his head tucked beneath his wing as if he were sleeping. But he was not. He just wanted nothing to do with Jessie while she was in this black mood. But being her daemon, he could not stray more than a few feet from her. 

No one seemed to notice her as she drifted aimlessly through the halls. She was in no means trying to escape. She was merely trying to wrap her head around what Father McPhail had asked of her. She knew it was a violation of her innocence, but she did not care at this point. Different thoughts and memories drifted through her head. Memories of her childhood on the streets and all the odd jobs she had had to take to earn enough money to survive. But none of those jobs had been as…violating…as this. But on the other hand, none of her previous employers had offered her the rewards that Father McPhail was now offering her.

Suddenly she stopped, her long black dress rustling around her. She came to the realization that she no longer had a choice. It wasn’t up to her anymore. So, why should she resist? There was no point in resisting at all. It was going to happen one way or another. And it might be interesting to be a mother. To be the mother of an army. 

She made a mental note to ask what the army was for as she returned to her room. She found Father McPhail waiting for her on the couches in the beautiful main room. He smiled at her as she pushed open the gilded double doors. He gestured for her to sit next to him. She swept her skirts aside as she sat down on the couch.   
“So, I suppose you have more questions?” He asked. 

“Only one. What will this army be for?”

“To protect the Kingdom of God.” He said simply. She did not quite understand, but she nodded anyway. 

“So, when do we start?” She asked, curiously.

“Tomorrow. You can get one more good night’s sleep. Goodnight, my dear.” He told her. She smiled at him and slipped back into her room. He closed the panel behind her and silently slipped into own bedroom, which was beyond a previously unnoticed door in the magnificent main room. 

In her room, Jessie changed into a pair of soft pyjamas and hopped into bad, her mood greatly improved. She had made her decision. She would join this experiment willingly. The thought boggled her mind. To be the mother of an army! What would that be like? This would be a new and interesting experience for her.

But somehow it was just what she needed. Something new, something interesting. Something she had never done before. 

If only she had known what was actually required of her before she fell asleep that night. Maybe then she would not have been so eager. Maybe then she would understand why Nealan had kept his head tucked under his wing and not spoken a word. For he had seen in the man’s eyes exactly what he wanted from his human. Nealan did not think she should make this decision so lightly. He wanted her to escape.

For a moment Nealan watched her sleep, from his position roosted on her pillow. He blinked his beady bird eyes. He ruffled his feathers slightly, then tucked his head under his wing once more and actually fell into slumber, his dreams troubled.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl slept soundly, her hair fanned out on her pillow. Her daemon, on the other hand, was wide awake. He had woken not too long ago, but Jessie remained in such a deep sleep that she didn’t even realize. She had shared his dark dreams but had not realized what she was seeing. Dreams of angels with black wings and golden chariots flying across a blood red sky. Dreams of black slashes in the sky that led to other worlds. Dreams of men and daemons clashing on a field awash with blood and daemon dust. A war, Nealan realized. Jessie just thought they were nightmares that she would forget in the morning. How wrong she was. Nealan knew that this was what awaited them in the future, not for years and years, but it still awaited them. 

Then the girl’s eyes blinked open. She smiled slightly when she saw that Nealan was already awake.

“Sleep well, Neal?” She asked her daemon as she sat up in bed. 

“Not really. Did you have those dreams?” He asked in return. She nodded.

“They were awful. But they were just nightmares, it’s not like we haven’t had nightmares before,” She said nonchalantly. 

“Hmm,” was all Nealan said. 

“Oh, stop worrying, Neal,” Jessie laughed. Nealan just ruffled his feathers. Then she looked over to her wardrobe and saw a sky blue dress hanging on the door. There was a note on the front. She clambered out of bed to read it.

“My dear, we are to have a late brunch with the other members of the Court. Please get dressed in this and await me in the main room,” She read aloud. She smiled and put on the silk dress. There was a pair of matching high-heeled shoes below it, which fit her perfectly. There was also a brush, so she used it to brush the tangles from her hair and make herself look presentable. 

She found the knot in the wood paneling and exited her room. He was not in the main room so she sat upon the couch to wait for him. He arrived a few minutes later. He smiled at her.

“You look lovely, my dear. Shall we go?” He held out his arm to her and she stood up and took it. He led her out of the room. The walked down the hall for a few moments before a pair of servants heaved open a heavy set of gold doors. The room within was beautiful.

“The high dining hall. Only the most elite members of the Court may take their meals here. You are welcome to eat here any time, of course,” He explained as he led her to the highest table in the room. He sat in the largest chair at the head of the table, while a servant pulled out a chair directly to his right for Jessie.

“It’s splendid!” She exclaimed. He smiled.

“Wait till you see the food, sweet,” He added. As he spoke, other men began to enter the grand room. Soon servants arrived, bearing dishes of food. There were so many exotic foods to try and the girl tried them all. She spoke with the men nearest her, who asked her questions about her childhood and how she liked it here so far. Nealan perched on her head to get a better view of their surroundings. He was cautious. He watched the other daemons in the room. 

By the time brunch was over, Jessie knew the names of every member of the High Court. She was beginning to understand that they had a hierarchy that was like a mixture of a church and a government. It was rather confusing at times. Their power was displayed in the color of their robes, though she wasn’t sure about the ranking system of the colors. 

She and Father McPhail spoke quietly of unimportant things as the made their way back to their rooms. When they reached the grand main room, they sat on the couch. Father McPhail turned to Jessie.

“Are you ready to begin our experiment?” He asked her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded hesitantly. He smiled at her. He led her to another room. Inside was a giant bed, swathed in gold linens of the finest quality. 

“We shall come here for one hour every morning and two hours every evening. This is where our experiment shall take place.” With that small explanation, he grabbed hold of the beautiful dress and pulled it over her head. There she stood, in just her undergarments. He smiled as his eyes raked up and down her body. He pulled his own ceremonial robes off. He gestured towards the bed and she clambered onto it. He slowly removed his own undergarments, then hers. She lay, fully naked, in the center of the bed and waited. 

Pain, and screaming. That was all her senses felt for the next few minutes. He didn’t even try to be gentle. But she did not struggle, much. She merely screamed and screamed, as pain radiated up and down her spine. He rolled of her and she lay there, panting and bleeding. She whimpered in pain as tears began to flow down her face. She did not struggle at all as he carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and helped her to drink a concoction. She fell asleep instantly.

“Rest well, my sweet. The pain will not be as great tomorrow.” He murmured, though only Nealan heard. He settled on Jessie’s pillow and watched the man coolly. He had felt all the pain that Jessie had. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
